


Just a Glimpse, More or Less

by AngelofDarkness



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But hopefully some happy!!, Crying, F/M, Forgive me the machine is a basic idea, Hugs, I need to stop tagging before I write, K I came back there is happy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sad sad sad, and kisses, so much sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDarkness/pseuds/AngelofDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds a way, after years of working, to make a connection to the other dimension- To her home dimension, and more importantly, to the Doctor. The problem? He won't be able to see her (not at first, anyhow).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Glimpse, More or Less

It had taken her years, more or less- Rose was 25, having been 20 when she last saw the Doctor, on that beach. It had broken her heart, and she knew she /needed/ to see the Doctor again, even if it was just a glimpse. The Doctor's double had left her and her family almost a year after that fateful day when she last saw him, at Bad Wolf Bay. He had started off almost exactly like the Doctor, before he became his own person, he...changed. Rose was half thankful, half hurt when he left to see the world, to discover who he was. 

It was then that Rose really set out to build the machine. With the help of Pete's money and the resources they had in the second dimension, the machine was soo built in almost 3 years, give or take. Using nanogenes as a sort of repair tool and utilizing the teleported they had developed when they first went back, it was easy to make the nanogenes repair the time rips, and the tears in the dimension that were created by the teleport device. 

~ ~ ~

 

" Are you sure, Rose?... I mean, are you really sure? What if it doesn't work?" Jackie had been worried, almost constantly, about the machine, and more importantly about Rose. " What if it doesn't work?"

" It's gonna work, Mum. I have to see him. The /real/ him." Rose managed a tiny smile, standing outside the machine- Built most cleverly so the inside of a repaired police box would be the teleport. Running her hand along the outside of the box, it almost felt like the real TARDIS. Looking back at Jackie, Rose smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss. " I love you mum. I'll...I'll try to be back." Pulling away and stepping inside the box, Rose was ready and before she could raise any thoughts of reasonable doubt, she activated the switch. With a bright light and an almost electric sort of feeling, Rose swore for a moment that it didn't work. That is, until she finally opened her eyes and looked around.

She stood in the TARDIS. Looking around, the TARDIS seemed... darker, than before. More open and less bright as it was when she had her travels with the Doctor. She stood near the entrance- The same spot where she had stood in the machine, in the ...TADJ. Yes, that had a nice ring to it. Time And Dimension Jumper. Not exactly TARDIS, but just like it. 

Looking around and slowly making her way to the TARDIS console, Rose jumped a little when someone peeked around the console from the other side. Tall, a bit of fluffy hair...and was that a bowtie? Rose cracked into a smile, almost on the verge of tears- The Doctor, /her/ Doctor. It was him. Obviously a different regeneration, but him all the same. She was so ready to rush around the console and hug him, but... Something was off. He was looking right at her, but almost like he was looking right through her.

" Is...Is someone there?" The Doctor asked, walking around the console. "Clara?" He asked, once more. Clearly 'Clara' was his new companion.Yet it broke Rose's heart in realization, in heartbreak as she realized- He couldn't see her. She wanted to scream, so, she did. Banging her hands against the console, angry, hurt, emotional tears started running down her cheeks as she slid to the floor, knees to her chest. He walked around the console and was standing right in front of her. His foot even brushed hers a little as he walked past. He seemed to pause, looking around. 

" I... I don't really know if I'm just talking to myself now, but... If you're there, I... I can tell you're emotional. Can I help with that, at all?..." Rose knew very well that was her best shot at contact. Jumping to her feet, she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Doctor, Doctor! It's me! It's me, it's Rose! Please, just- Just look at me!" She screamed, almost at the top of her lungs. Yet it seemed as if the noise was not reaching his ears, but the...energy, was. 

" I'm the Doctor. Is there anyway I can help you?... Please, just let me know." He was as understanding as ever. She continued to yell, wanting to make contact- As if the screaming would break a barrier and she would make it. 

"Doctor! Doctor, it's me!" She yelled again, but to no avail. It wasn't working. Emotions, so many mixed emotions- Anger, love, sadness, all mixed together as she stepped forward and before she knew it, she slapped him. Pretty hard, as his cheek went red, as if the colour of her rage drained away and transferred to his skin. Rose felt guilt immediately, and knowing very well that she could touch him and make contact, she reached up and cradled his cheek. " Doctor, I...I'm sorry, I..."

The spark in his eye told Rose that he very well knew that she was there, and he reached up, carefully, gently, and put his hand over hers. He was even able to entangle their fingers.

" No...I... It's you, isn't it?..." He knew. He knew it was her, and his gaze lowered to look straight into her eyes. Even then, very well years later, he still knew her. Reaching up with his free hand, he cupped her cheek gently. Only then did he speak her name.

" Rose... Rose, is... is it really you?" The Doctor asked, and his voice cracked a little. He was clearly as emotional as she was, tears running down her cheeks already. He could clearly feel those too, as he gently wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. Nodding her head gently, Rose croaked. 

" Doctor... Doctor, I...why can't you see me?..." Rose asked quietly, brow furrowed. 

" You're... you're really here, aren't you? You crazy girl." The Doctor chuckled, in spite of the tears of happiness that ran down his cheeks. It was clear neither of them could believe it that she was there, and neither wanted to part... But they needed to. The Doctor moved away and to the control panel. " Stay there for a moment, will you? I'm sure whatever machine you're using is... Ooh, yes! Yes! Oh, that's amazing, Rose. Rosey, oh Rose... I'm so glad you're here!" He was cheery as all could be, making his way around the TARDIS control panel and flipping switches and doohickies and pressing buttons. " Hold on a moment, I almost got it..." He muttered, stopping a few feet from Rose. It was only then that his eyes locked on her, and she finally was connected to that dimension. To her home dimension.

"Doctor." Rose smiled, and he smiled right on back. Walking over in a few strides, he wrapped his arms around her. 

" You're very persistent, aren't you?" The Doctor chuckled a little as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her still short, blonde hair. 

" You're much taller, now." Rose commented with a laugh, burying her face in his shoulder. " And a bowtie? Really?" She hiccuped, and stepped back to look up at him. 

" Hey, bowties are cool, I'll have you know." The Doctor took her hands in his own, and looked her up and down. " How... How long has it been? Don't tell me you managed to create some crazy machine in less than a day, Rose."

" It's the TADJ, and no- It's been about five years. Three since we started working on it... Me, mum and Pete... Put all our heads together." Rose's smile faltered a bit and the Doctor almost immediately understood. 

" He.. He left? " Rose nodded. "I'm sorry, Rose, I... Clearly the me in him wasn't enough to make him stay. I never would've..." The Doctor reached up and gently cupped her cheek. Covering his hand with her own and smiling up at him, Rose was happy- She knew she was home, where she belonged. Dark brown eyes meeting light green, the connection they held was never breaking, and would be everlasting. Each knew they needed each other, and each knew the pain that the separation had caused. After what was only a mere moment, the Doctor leaned down and kissed her. 

Fireworks went off inside Rose and she wrapped her arms around him, hanging on for dear life, as if she let go she would end up back in the other reality. After what seemed like a lifetime, they parted and Rose managed a weak laugh.

" I love you, you crazy man." 

" I love you too, Rose."

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say this is a drabble for my Rose/Doctor needs, and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
